A Card of Squeals
by StripesCO
Summary: Frankie the Squealer announces Louie's secret crush of Legs during a poker game... Legs/Louie slash!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the names in the story. They belong to Matt Groening & others.**  
>AN: **First Simpsons slash story! I don't believe I capture the same quality as in the show, but I do adore the Legs & Louie slash pairing – even though there's few in that section…

* * *

><p>"Who's in?" Fat Tony asked. He beardy looked around the round card-table. His hit-men glanced around at one another, their hands gripping their cards tightly, goading which one to take the dive first.<p>

"I fold," Legs said dismissively, setting his cards down upon the table and whipping out his switchblade knife to pick minutely at something stuck between his teeth.

"I'm out," Louie said as well. He laid his hand over-top his own cards that were now rested downwards on the table, while ever so slightly sneaking a peek at Legs out of the corner of his eyes. Legs didn't seem to notice the quick peeks the younger man sent his way, nor did he see the light hue of pink settled within the curly haired man's cheeks.

Frankie the squealer, however, did. He observed Louie from his position of being tied to one of the chairs around the card-table, next to Johnny Tightlips. His mouth opened ever so slightly, and his hands began fumbling about underneath all the rope. Before Frankie could shout out any remarks about Louie gushing over Legs, Johnny Tightlips said, in a brief tone, "I ain't sayin' nothin'!"

The man, however, didn't fold his cards face down on the table, and merely threw in another small wad of cash. Fat Tony smiled at his counterpart, while Frankie squirmed against his bonds once again.

Finally not being able to control himself, Frankie emerged from his quiet like shell. "Saying nothing? Just like Louie keeps it quiet around Legs?"

Silence descended upon the remaining four men. Johnny Tightlips cocked his head at Frankie, while Fat Tony looked quite confused. Louie, however, had ever so quietly risen from his seat; dread and embarrassment filling his face as Legs glanced at him confused as Tony was.

"What'd you say, squealer?" He snapped.

"Legs, don't you know the boy has a crush on you?" Frankie asked, ignoring Louie's question; which resulted in Louie nearly jumping over the table to pin the talkative man down.

"These ropes hurt," Frankie groaned, as Louie pulled his fist back and smashed against the frail left side cheekbone.

"Shut up!" Louie snapped, raging driving him to punch harder and harder...

"_Louie_!"

Louie froze; his knuckles red from the blood spilling from Frankie's now broken nose. He let go of the snitch and turned to the other men. Tony looked extremely annoyed by the turn of events, and his brow fell almost drastically upon his face.

"I-I need a moment to clear my head, boss." Not waiting for an approval, Louie ran for the bathroom. He clutched the porcelain sink, his reflection scaring him a bit. Turning the knobs of the sink, Louie brought his hands underneath the strong thrum of water before splashing his face vividly.

Slowly letting the water upon his face calm him, somewhat, Louie turned the water faucets off and lifted himself up from the sink to glance at his reflection in the mirror. He was startled badly when he saw Legs in the mirror's reflection as well. Spinning around Louie choked a bit at seeing the older man in the bathroom staring at him.

"Legs," He whispered, staring at the ground than at the man he adored.

"Is it true, then?" Legs asked, almost with a hint of dejection in his voice.

Louie swallowed thickly, still adverting his gaze and gave a small nod of his head; his voice failing him.

"Good," Legs said simply, causing the younger to glance up at him in bewilderment. Legs smirked at the other's reaction, and he used the small distraction of shock to gently shove the younger man up against the sink.

His lips pressed tightly against Louie's, and the older man smirked as he heard a tiny moan escape the younger. Hands circulated around his neck, and Louie gripped the back of Legs' head; his fingers curling against the locks of brown hair.

They pulled away momentarily to gasp in a few breaths of air; their foreheads pressed together in solitary comfort. Louie let his hand dip downwards to grasp the older man's, and Legs' fingers twitched a bit in the endearment.

Louie closed his eyes, his lips curved in an upward smile of affection as Legs nuzzled against his cheek; softly kissing him. Suddenly Louie pulled away. Legs observed him carefully as the younger seemed petrified of something.

"Um... Louie?" He asked timidly.

"What about the boss? What do we say to 'im?" Louie turned away from the older man, gripping the edge of the sink again and bowing his head slightly. Legs sighed before moving forward to wrap his right arm around the younger man's waist. Louie squeaked as he collided with the front side torso of Legs.

"I believe he's fine with it, Louie," Legs muttered, squeezing the other slightly. "He was the one that ordered me to confront you. After you left, Frankie started shouted out random crap about you having a crush on me and the boss sent me in after your little meltdown."

Louie looked down dejectedly and Legs spun him around so they were gazing at one another face to face. A soft kiss was shared as Legs pulled him closer. A small cough sounded out, and the two jumped apart before whirling around to witness Fat Tony staring at them.

"Boss!" Louie shouted, his hand still gripped Legs' as Tony laughed at their nervous behavior.

"Louie! I am overjoyed at this predicament," Fat Tony said, clasping the young man on the shoulder. "Besides," He continued, "You've chosen a well deserve partner."

Legs tried not to beam at the compliment, but failed as Tony pushed Louie into him. The two stumbled at bit, but steadied one another as their eyes met.

Tony smiled as he watched the two embrace one another again...

* * *

><p><strong>Comments are appreciated!<strong>


End file.
